


Chocolate, French & Kisses

by Living_Fast



Series: Holding the world in my palms, it's you. [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex will not turn down Chocolate, M/M, No Angst, Thomas thinks it’s adorable, just fluff, just my Sons being adorable, no matter what, thats the plot, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: Thomas buys Alexander Chocolate every year for Valentines. As if the insane amounts are to make up for The years he was in Paris.Well Alexander is not complaining.





	Chocolate, French & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the same story line and time lie as my Christmas one. 
> 
> Only this is a one shot .
> 
> {“French”}

Thomas scowled lightly at the prices. He ran his fingers across the Brands, huffing out a sigh he picked up the large bag of Hershey kisses. Dropping it in the basket next to the strawberries and large bar of chocolate.

“Upset the loved one?” Asked a man standing next to him as Thomas rubbed his temples and grabbed another thing of Kisses. “No, I was off in Paris for three years I’ve been back for two. I’m just making up for lost time.” Waving his hand at the man’s basket, “Who did you upset?” The man flushed rubbing the back of his neck, “The Spouse, they are not happy with me at the moment.” He Placed a Chocolate rose in the cart before waving a good bye at Thomas.

Heaving another sigh, Thomas Inspite of himself grabbed a package of fudge stripped cookies on the way by.

* * *

 

“Ally?” Thomas set the bags down pulling a bag of kisses out, opening it and gabbing a hand full. Thomas rubbed Rams Head as the dog Came out of the bedroom. “Hey Boy.” Brushing past the dog who trotted along behind. Alexander spread out on the bed, his hair creating a halo around his head. Max was nowhere in sight which made sense, Lupa was curled up by Alexander’s hip. Ram sat of the floor as Thomas climbed into the bed. Lupa looked at him before jumpping off and laying on Ram.

 

“Ally,” Thomas gently shook Alexander’s arm, making sure his grip was light Incase Alexander felt the need to pull away. A small huff escaped Alexander’s lips cracking an eye open, the Violet blue’s glazed with sleep. “Afternoon, Darling.” Thomas drawled, making his southern accent thick, a playful smile stretched across his face. {“Hello Thomas.”} his tone was sleepy, but a soft smile stretched across his face. Thomas kissed his forehead, “I know I let you sleep way after 12 but you seemed to need it.” Alexander rolled his eyes, a gentle movement Alex Places his hand on Thomas’s Chest.

{“I’m sorry for going to bed at 4 am but I had things to do...”} Thomas gave a soft snort, giving him a blank look. “Really, I believe you where just fretting over a document that you’d written already.” Alexander flushed curling his fingers gabbing Thomas’s shirt.

“Alright enough of that, Happy Valentines.” Alexander’s eyes lit up, the rest of sleep washing away. Thomas Laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Such a dork.”

“Your dork though.” Thomas pressed his forehead against Alexander’s. “I know.” Pressing a kiss to his husband’s nose. “Kiss?” Alex whined arms wrapping around Thomas’s neck, fingers playing with Thomas’s curls. Thomas smirked placing a finger on his lips, then set a Hershey kiss on them. The silver wrapped candy was met with wide eyes. “Thommmassss.” Alexander whined again Thomas laughed gently, before taking it off and Pressing an actual kiss the Alexander’s lips. A noise of soft satisfaction left Alexander’s lips.

Thomas set the chocolate on the nightstand before rolling over away from Alex. Alexander sliding out from under his blankets, crawling on top of Thomas setting his head on his chest. Thomas grabbed the chocolate again, opening the small candy. Popping one in his mouth before giving one to Alexander. Who hummed around the soft Chocolate, “Can we just Cuddle for the rest of the day?” Thomas smiled kissing Alexander Gently.

“Yes we can.”

“God I love you.”

“I love you too Ally.”


End file.
